


Down, Boy!

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, Unprepared!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is enjoying some hot making out with Stiles in his room, until he realises that Stiles...isn't Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down, Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> I love demon!Stiles too much!!!

"Never been so good, Stiles..." Derek groaned as Stiles bit and licked his way down Derek's hot torso. When Stiles reached the waistband of his jeans, his back arched and his hips came off the bed. 

"Down, boy," Stiles teased, undoing the button and zipper on Derek's jeans with his teeth. Derek had never seen Stiles so seductive, so horny or so...well, everything. He was normally a little more reserved, he talked a lot more- he'd been quiter for most of their evening together, even when Derek had made him spurt all over his torso, he let out a high whimper instead of his usual cry of, "Fuck, Derek!" 

"The things you do to me, Stiles..." he groaned, as Stiles pulled down Derek's underpants and ran his tongue along his hard length. 

"Oh, the things you do to Stiles, Derek. They're enought to keep even _me_ awake at night," Stiles said, and Derek's eyes snapped open, craning his neck to look at Stiles. He looked just the same; tousled soft brown hair he liked to run his fingers through, plush pink lips that he liked to bite while they were kissing, the dotted collection of moles on his cheek and neck, but one thing was different. His eyes.

"What are you?" he asked, trying to get up, but Stiles' hands held him flat against the bed by his hips. His eyes were overtaken by black ink, blocking out the beautiful honey colour they had been.

"I'm many things, but I'm certainly not Stiles," Stiles said, his lips curving up into a cruel smile. 

Fangs protruded over his lips and Derek began to panic. 

"Where the hell is Stiles?" he yelled, bucking his hips to shake the creature off and feeling angry at himself for enjoying the friction he was getting. Stiles laughed. 

"He's in here somewhere, but not enjoying the view as much as me." The wicked tongue flicked up along Derek's shaft and Derek growled. Claw sprung out of his fingers. Stiles saw them and laughed. It wasn't Stiles' laugh.

"You can't hurt me, _dog_. You hurt me, and you hurt the little loved-up Stilinski in here. Who knows? You could try, but you might not be able to repair him," Stiles teased, and Derek growled again. 

He was not gonna let this sonofabitch hurt his Stiles.


End file.
